


The Demon of Love

by SanSese



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bencutio will be the death of me, Crack, M/M, Mercutio is the one from the Italian Cast, Supernatural Elements, You can choose for Benvolio and Romeo, you can assume the cat's name is Tybalt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo stumbled on a book full of spells and decided to invoke a love demon, with the help of Benvolio. Things don't really go as planned. "Like, it's not supposed to work, right Benny?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haxxaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/gifts).



> For Aurore
> 
> I hope you'll like it :P

"Romeo, tell me again why we're doing this?" Benvolio stared at the red smoke slowly twirling from the pentagram, starting to form a vague human shape. Romeo didn't answer immediately, eyes glued on the thing in front of them. Beginning to panic, Benvolio nudged his cousin in the ribs, already taking a step back. Romeo managed to stutter. 

"I didn't..I'm..Like, it was not supposed to work, right Benny?" Benvolio gulped, feeling the strength and..lust? emanating from the forming creature. "We still got time to end this shit Romeo, before it completely appears!" He looked hastily across the room, finding the book with the spell they needed on the table behind the creature. He sighed. 

"What? No way! This is unbelievable Benny!" Romeo shook his head, kneeling on the ground to offer his palms to the love demon. Benvolio contained a nervous laugh, a chill running up his spine when he finally met the gaze of the creature.

It all had started this morning when Romeo had come back from his student job, love in his eyes and a dreamy look on his face. It hadn't take long for Benvolio to figure out that his dear cousin had fallen in love again, for the third time this week, and he already knew that Romeo would say that she was the right woman for him. Benvolio had laughed, clapping his cousin on the back and said "Sure thing!" to which Romeo hadn't even bothered to reply. Instead, he had locked himself up in the basement, searching through the mess for something. He had reappeared two hours later, brandishing a book that was so tarnished and faded you could barely read the title. 

"Benny, you have to see this!" Romeo placed the volume under Benvolio's nose, almost making him sneeze from the dust covering the book. "Lower it, I can't see!" His cousin rolled his eyes, putting the book on the dining table and started to flicker through it. "It's a book of spells! Like, something you see in movies, Harry Potter and shit." Benvolio frowned, but was definitely intrigued. He joined his cousin, looking at the book over his shoulder. "Incantationes et exponentia...it's in Latin?" Romeo shrugged. "I don't care...there are some old English translations though!" He suddenly got up, a gleam in his eyes. "Benny! I have an awesome idea!" At this point, Benvolio really should've known that it really wasn't. 

That's how they had ended in the basement, a hazardous looking pentagram painted on the wooden floor, three red candles forming a triangle, and a pluck of cat fur in the middle of it. "You are sure this is what we need?" Benvolio raised his eyebrows in disbelief at the composition, feeling a little bit ridicule. Romeo read the page once more, nodding. "Yeah yeah, we are ready to invoke a love demon!" He smiled, giddy, and took a lighter from one of the shelves. "I hope it still works.." Tongue sticking out, he lighted the cat hair, jumping back with a shriek when the black fur disappeared instantly with a crackle. "Romeo what the hell?!" Benvolio gripped his cousin's arm tightly, inhaling sharply when the pentagram cracked and let some smoke right through the wood. "Oh my god...Benny?"

The love demon was..well, devilishly handsome. Human, above all, golden curls framing his chiseled jaw, light brown almost almond colored eyes looking at him under long lashes, and sinful red lips with the most endearing cupid's bow. Benvolio couldn't move, not that he wanted to, and felt Romeo moving behind him, searching for protection. Benvolio shielded his cousin with his arms, his gaze never leaving the demon. 

The latter crossed his arms-one naked and the other clad in blue fabric- and laughed, his shirt revealing a creamy expanse of flesh. "No need to be afraid of me, boys." Romeo moaned, fear making him tremble all over, so different from his usual attitude. The demon raised one eyebrow, giving the cousins a once over. 

"Wait, you did invoke me, right? Why are you so surprised?" He spoke fast, a joyous tone piercing through even if a slight annoyance adorned his face. Romeo was still too stunned to form coherent words, pushing his cousin forward. Benvolio bowed his head, eyes fixing the demon's shoes. "Yes, we did,..sir?" Benvolio was proud of his voice, steady and not shaky. The demon grimaced, looking behind him as if to see if he was being pranked. 

"Sir? Oh no, puh-lease! I'm just Mercutio." Benvolio nodded rapidly, still not making eye-contact. "Oh, of course, Mercutio. We're surprised because we didn't expect this spell to work..and well, we didn't expect to see a human..." The love demon -Mercutio- twirled a curl with his finger, an unreadable expression on his face. 

"You wanted to see a genie? A miserable cloud of dust with no form whatsoever who claims to be better than everyone because they are the good ones?" His eyes had a silvery shine in them, anger now radiating from his body. Benvolio heard a thud behind him, and saw that Romeo had just fainted at his feet. "Great..." He mustered his courage, flashing a smile at the demon.

"No no! We, we're happy to have you, really!" Mercutio tilted his head, before sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Good. So, who do I have to woo?" Benvolio frowned, remembering the reason why they had invoked the demon in first place. "Oh..huh..Romeo, my cousin, wanted to try the spell, but I don't know her name so.." He looked concerned at his cousin, who was still lying on the floor, although breathing, so Benvolio dared to look up at the demon. Mercutio grinned. 

"He will be out for a moment. I guess we have time to do something else." His posture was nothing but suggestive, tongue casually licking his upper lip, his gaze so intense Benvolio felt his cheeks heat up. 

"What do you mean by something else?" Benvolio wasn't stupid, he knew damn well what the demon was implying, and who was he to pass up an offer like this? But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little bit of fun himself. Mercutio approved with a purr, crawling to the edge of the pentagram, his face tantalizingly close to Benvolio's. The demon's mouth curled up in a smile, a whisper leaving his lips to die in Benvolio's mouth, taking Mercutio on his suggestion.

~~

Romeo woke up, his head pounding and his throat dry as hell. He realized he was back in his bed, and not in the basement. "What the hell..Benny? Benny!" He got up, walking through the corridor and stopped in the kitchen, where Benvolio was making coffee. He looked up. 

"Oh hey Romeo, finally decided to join me?" Romeo looked around him, lost. "But..what about the love demon?" Benvolio frowned. "The love demon? What are you talking about? I think you've hurt your head too much when you fell yesterday." Romeo stammered. "But..wait, I fell yesterday?" Benvolio took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, you we're so excited after work and you just slipped and fell on your head. I carried you to your room." He looked so worried that Romeo nodded, blaming the bump on his head for the vivid dream.

He leaned back on the counter, accepting the mug Benvolio offered him. "It's silly. It's not like it would've worked after all..." Lost in his thoughts, he drank his coffee, while Benvolio busied himself with clearing out the dishwasher. If only you knew...Benvolio thought. He smiled, thinking about a certain book hidden under his mattress. If only you knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
